A Storm, a Baby, and a Wedding
by QuillForYourThoughts
Summary: JONAS: She would never forget the day he proposed. Not because he never got down on one knee, but because it was one of the last moments she would ever spend with him while he was still alive. WARNING: Character Death. NACY.


**A STORM, A BABY, AND A WEDDING**

_by Funky Dory_

* * *

Author's Note: So as some of you may know, I am currently writing a story called "a game of PERSUASION" and you might be wondering why I'm writing _this _instead of _that_. Well, don't worry. I am still currently writing that fanfic. So don't worry, and check back soon for more updates!!

* * *

_Alright, so I married Nick Lucas. Big deal._

_Yes, yes, the Nick of Jonas. So what?_

_Well, I guess it does mean something to you, teenage girls._

_But to me, he was just Nick. Not Nick of Jonas. Just Nick._

_And him being Just Nick, I did not expect much of him during our wedding._

_For what I expected was a quick, yet suffice wedding._

_No extravagant party._

_No fancy cocktails._

_No big band orchestra..._

_Just a quiet, peaceful wedding with family._

_I mean, come on._

_This is the same guy who didn't even get down on one knee when he proposed._

_What did you think I expected during the wedding?_

_I remember the night when he proposed. _

_It was on a Thursday._

_It was cold,_

_rainy,_

_and depressing...and, the power had gone out._

_Gee, Nicholas, what a wonderful time and day to propose marriage._

_I remember sitting across from him at the table._

_We were trying to figure out what plans we'd make during his freetime while he was on tour. _

_His schedule would always collide with my schedule. _

_Arguements and conflictions would always be the result because of this._

_Then, one of us would usually give in,_

_And the making up would begin._

_But this time, oh boy, this time was different._

_You see, usually when we fought and made up,_

_It was like an automatic peace suddenly surrounded us._

_But, oh no, this time I sensed tension...or something like it._

_On that Thursday,_

_After all the arguments had come to an end..._

_I remember seeing the shadows of him running his fingers through his hair._

_I could barely see his face because of the power outage,_

_But I sensed something wasn't right._

_"Mace," his voice sounded so hoarse and husky...sexy even, "what are we even doing?"_

_Oh no...oh no no no no no_

_This, and that was exactly what went through my mind: Oh no, we're breaking up aren't we?_

_"Damn it, Nick." I had replied. More like yelled. "If you want to end it, then just end it right now. Don't try to analyze why you think we couldn't last. Don't give me any of your bullcrap, Nicholas! Just do it! Do it!"_

_I remember that last "do it!" had echoed through our apartment that we shared. _

_Heck, I wouldn't have been surprised if our neighbors had heard me telling Nick to "do it". _

_I remember after that last word, the mood had shifted._

_It was dead silence._

_Well, almost._

_Thunder could still be heard from outside._

_He didn't speak at first, but even without words, I could feel his grave stare on me._

_His stare was always the one thing I was scared of, not because of its intensity, but because I had no clue what he would be thinking. _

_"What, did you just say?" His voice cracked._

_He sounded so hurt that I didn't know what to say._

_"I-I, um--"_

_"--Macy, I don't want to end things with you."_

_I remember as soon as he said that, I found my voice back- surprised but yet, happy._

_"You don't?"_

_"Baby," his voice sounded hopeful again, almost sweeter, "of course not. In fact, it's the exact opposite of the thing that I want to do."_

Huh?

_"Wha--"_

_Before I could muster what the hell he was up to, _

_He grabbed something from the pocket of his pants_

_And tossed me a small box._

_Yes, tossed._

_At the time, an engagement ring was the last thing I suspected hidden in that box._

_I remember I sat there, blankly staring at him while holding a small box with a huge white bow on top._

_"What the hell is this?" I had demanded._

_Even from across the table, I could feel that he rolled his eyes._

_"Would you just open it?" _

_The annoyance in his voice was evident, but there was a softness in the way he had said it._

_For a moment, I remember just holding the box and staring at him blankly through the darkness of the room._

_"Okay."_

_I did as what I was told._

_I gasped._

_I looked up at him, the hope was still evident in his eyes._

_Inside the box was a ring with an emerald jewel sitting atop the golden band. _

_I don't know why I did, but the next thing I knew I was crying._

_I looked up at him to see his stoic face boring into mine._

_His breathing was heavy._

_It was as if he expected me to say something. _

_But, wait a minute here! He hadn't even asked me to marry him._

_And he expected me to say something?!_

_Finally, he spoke up. I was waiting for him to say something...anything! He cleared his throat and spoke quickly._

_"That's just the engagement ring, I'll get you the actually wedding ring when we have the actual wedding. The ring will be with diamonds, if you want? Or wait a minute, is the engagement ring and the wedding ring supposed to be the same ring? Because if you don't like the emerald and want the diamond instead, we can just trade it in and--"_

_"--Nick, just shut up!"_

_At that point, I had already taken the ring out of the box, slipped it onto my hand and was already bridging the distance between me and him._

_I remember kissing him senseless at that moment...and also for the rest of the night..._

_I woke up that next morning feeling so blissful and happy and at peace._

_It was as if I was in heaven._

_It hadn't been a minute more when he finally woke up right next to me, sheets covering his body._

_His eyes fluttered open and he smiled._

_He cradled his bare arm around my back._

_"Does this mean it's a 'yes'?"_

_I rolled my eyes at him before answering,_

_"Duh!"_

_The happiness in his eyes matched his laughter._

_"Okay, good. Because I was about to say that last night wasn't for nothing,"_

_He chuckled, a blush crept onto his cheeks._

~*~*~*~*~*~

A tear escaped Macy Lucas' eyes as she remembered that specific memory which had taken place nearly five years ago. Everything had changed during those five long years. She had a child...nine months after Nick had proposed, she had given birth to their daughter. She was named Nicole, in memory of her father.

A month after their wedding, Nick's plane had crashed somewhere along the the boderline of Arizona and California, leaving no survivors. At that time, his she and his brothers were still in New Jersey and Macy was already six months pregnant. Nick's death had nearly destroyed her. She was emotionally shaken mainly because she was pregnant with his baby on the way. She didn't know how she could go on with her life especially to love something of _his_ that was left behind- their daughter.

For some time, Macy was angry. She was angry at herself for being pregnant, she was angry at whoever made the decision to make Nick step on that plane to begin with, but most of all, she was angry at Nick for leaving her to raise his daughter by herself. She knew it would take a while before she would heal, not fully, but partially. And soon enough, with the help of his brothers and Stella, she was able to get back on her feet. But she felt as if her real strength resided in her daughter. It was for _their _daughter that she kept moving forward with her life.

It wasn't until some time that she met Aiden. He immediately swept her off her feet. He loved her. He understood her. He supported her. He knew he would never fully receive Macy Lucas' heart as his own as she had already given it away. But, he accepted that. He loved her enough for the both of them. And just months after they met, the pair became engaged.

Macy Lucas married Aiden James on the fifth of December, just five years after everything had happened. Now, don't get me wrong, she loved Aiden. She adored him for what he did for her and Nicole. Their marriage lasted for twenty-six years up until Macy's death. She died of a heart-attack on the sixteenth day of September, coincidentally Nicole's thirty-first birthday.

Aiden and Macy had lived a happy marriage. They were a perfect picture of a couple true in love who could not be affected by tragedy. Yes, there were some days they bickered and fought, but at the end of the day, the two still loved each other. Years into their marriage, the two had a daughter. When the nurse asked what the name of the baby would be, Macy automatically replied "Emerald".

She never forgot Nick. Although she wore Aiden's ring placed on her wedding finger, Nick's so-called engagement ring would always be found hanging on a chain around her neck.

* * *

If you read my profile, it says that I am easily inspired whenever it rains...So, guess what? This story was written when it was raining (surprise, surprise!) hence the title "A Storm, a Baby, and a Wedding"! AHAHA!

Twitter Name: _FunkiiDory_

:-)


End file.
